In preparing various types of dental restoratives from mouth impressions, difficulty has oftentimes been experienced in accurately contouring the occlusal surface of the dental restorative. In an effort to facilitate such contouring, various methods have heretofore been proposed which, however, have been beset with one or more of the following shortcomings: (a) strips or ribbons, or other similar material, were inserted between the occlusal surfaces in order to determine the contact points; such strips, ribbons or the like, however, because of their thickness prevented the surfaces from attaining a properly occluding relationship; furthermore, such strips, ribbons or the like prevented visual observance of the biting contact between the molding and dental restorative; (b) the coating applied to one of the occlusal surfaces quickly became dry and brittle and while in such a state made it extremely difficult to accurately mark the contact points between the occlusal surfaces; (c) the coating caused an inordinate amount of staining of certain areas of the restorative occlusal surface whereby subsequent removal of the stain therefrom was a difficult and awkward manipulation; and (d) practicing of the method was a complex, time-consuming and oftentimes ineffective operation requiring the talents of one having a high degree of dexterity.